ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Ontario World Resort (Canada)
Ontario World Resort is an integrated resort on 401 Highway at Toronto in Vaughan, Ontario. off the Canada of Ontario home to Toronto. The key attractions include Ontario's greatest Casinos inside Hotels & Resorts, An Six Flags Theme Park, An Walt Disney World Resort in Canada featuring 4 Theme Parks Because Disney Studios, Warner Bros & Universal Studios is only at Ontario World Studios Resort Only: Magic Kingdom, Disney's Canadian Adventure, DisneySea's Magic Mountain, & Disney's Animal Kingdom, 12 Grand Resorts of Walt Disney World Resort, & A Canada's Wonderland Theme Park. Ontario World Resort, that look like Las Vegas, Toronto, & France. is an entertainment complex with dining, shopping, attractions & resorts, Ripley's Believe It or Not Museum, which includes the world's largest Museum, Ontario's Indoor Waterpark, Ontario's Largest Water Park, West Jet Centre, is a multi-purpose indoor sporting arena that featuring game for Football, Basketball or Hockey,& for Concerts & Events. & 13 Resorts: Great Wolf Lodge, Ontario Boardwalk Resort, Holiday Inn, Ontario's Grand Canadian Resort, Canada's Wonderland Hotel, The Mirage & Cirque Du Soleil Theater, Luxor Las Vegas, Bellagio, & Paris Las Vegas & Niagara Falls Resort & Spa. Resort layout Central Zone Theme Parks & Attractions: * Walt Disney World Resort, '''Walt Disney World Resort is an entertainment complex in Vaughan, Ontario with 4 Theme Parks, 12 Resorts, & a Downtown Disney Entertainment complex. * '''Ripley's Believe It of Not Museum, '''is the world largest museum in all of Canada. close to Walt Disney World Resort. * '''Air West Center, '''is a multi-purpose indoor sporting arena that featuring games like Hockey, Basketball or Soccer, also using by Concerts & Events. * '''Ontario Skyline Tower, '''is an observation tower that overlooks the Resorts, Theme Parks, Barrie & Toronto. the tower is about 600 ft. '''Hotels: * Ontario's Grand Canadian Resort, '''is a hotel resort with 3,000 rooms & an indoor Water Park. close to Walt Disney World Resort. * '''Ontario's Boardwalk Resort, '''is a hotel resort with 2,500 room & an outdoor & indoor Water Park. * '''Great Wolf Lodge, '''is a Hotel & indoor & outdoor Water Park. In addition to a water park, each resort features specialty restaurants, arcades, spas, fitness rooms and children’s activity areas. '''Casino: * Casino Ontario, is a commercial casino. Casino Ontario has over 1,500 slots and over 40 table games, as well as sports betting. World Expo & Las Vegas Theme Parks & Attractions: * Six Flags Canada, '''Is a Six Flags Theme Park & Water Park. * '''Fountains of Bellagio, ''The Fountains of Bellagio'' is a vast, choreographed water feature with performances set to light and music. (See musical fountain.) The performances take place in front of the Bellagio hotel and are visible from numerous vantage points on the Strip, both from the street and neighboring structures. The show takes place every 30 minutes in the afternoons and evenings, and every 15 minutes from 7 pm to 3 am. Two minutes before a water show starts, the nozzles begin to break the water surface and the lights illuminating the hotel tower turn to a purple hue (usually), or red-white-and-blue for certain music. Shows may be cancelled without warning because of high wind, although shows usually run with less power in face of wind. A single show may be skipped to avoid interference with a planned event. Additional shows can occur for special occasions including weddings. The fountain display is choreographed to various pieces of music, The fountains are set in a 8-acre (3.2 ha) manmade lake. Contrary to urban myth, the lake is not filled with treated greywater from the hotel. The lake is actually serviced by a freshwater well that was drilled decades prior to irrigate a golf course that previously existed on the site. The fountains actually use less water than irrigating the golf course did. They incorporate a network of pipes with more than 1,200 nozzles that make it possible to stage fountain displays coordinated with more than 4,500 lights. It is estimated that the fountains cost $40 million to build. The fountains were created by WET, a design firm specializing in inventive fountains and architectural water features. Four types of nozzles are used for the various effects: * 208 Oarsmen – jets with a full range of spherical motion * 798 Shooters – shoot water upwards * 192 Super Shooters – send a water blast as high as 240 ft (73 m) in the air. * 16 Extreme Shooters – send a water blast as high as 460 ft (140 m) (added in 2005) * Las Vegas Wheel, '''is a 600 feet Ferris Wheel. * '''X-Scream, '''is the same ride & the ride is about 20 ft about the Las Vegas Lagoon. * '''Cirque Du Soleil Theater, '''a theater featuring from Cirque Du Soleil Shows at the Mirage Resort. * '''Balloon Tour around Ontario World, '''is an hot air balloon attraction for a tour around Ontario World Resort * '''Cinesphere, '''is a OMNIMAX theater with IMAX & IMAX 3-D Films. * '''Eiffel Tower, '''An approximately one-third scale replica of the Eiffel Tower in Paris at a half scale, 541-foot (165 m) tall replica of the Eiffel Tower. to a good view of Ontario. * '''Volcano Lagoon, '''An artificial volcano along the Strip that "erupts" nightly at 7PM to 3AM. with a new soundtrack, complete with the sounds of actual volcanoes erupting, & fire effects. '''Hotels & Resorts: * The Mirage, is a 3,044 room Polynesian-themed hotel and casino resort also feature a Cirque Du Soleil Theater that features Cirque Du Soleil shows. * Paris Las Vegas, is a hotel and casino. its theme is the city of Paris, France; it includes a half scale, 541-foot (165 m) tall replica of the Eiffel Tower, a sign in the shape of the Montgolfier balloon, a two-thirds size Arc de Triomphe, a replica of La Fontaine des Mers, and a 1,200-seat theatre called Le Théâtre des Arts. The front of the hotel suggests the Paris Opera House and the Louvre. * Bellagio, is a resort, luxury hotel and casino that also features the Fountains of Bellagio, a large dancing water fountain synchronized to music. Inside Bellagio, Dale Chihuly's Fiori di Como, composed of over 2,000 hand-blown glass flowers, covers 2,000 sq ft (190 m2) of the lobby ceiling. The main (original) tower of Bellagio, with 3,015 rooms, has 36 floors and a height of 508 ft (151 m). The Spa Tower, which stands to the south of the main tower, has 33 floors, a height of 392 ft (119 m), and contains 935 rooms. * Luxor Las Vegas, '''is a hotel and casino. The 30-story hotel, owned and operated byMGM Resorts International, has a 120,000-square-foot (11,000 m2) casino with over 2,000 slot machines and 87 table games. The hotel is named after the city of Luxor (ancient Thebes) in Egypt. Luxor is the fourth-largest hotel in Las Vegas and the eighth largest in the world. '''Canada Zone Theme Parks & Attractions: * Canada's Wonderland, '''Canada's Wonderland is a 330-acre (130 ha) theme park located in Vaughan, Ontario, * '''Niagara Falls Lagoon, '''Niagara Falls Lagoon featuring a 70ft Falls & featuring 1,200 fountains & other Effects synchronized to music. its theme is the city of Niagara Falls, Ontario. '''Casinos: *'Casino Niagara, ' is a commercial casino. the same building of Niagara Fallsview Casino Resort. inside Niagara Falls Resort & Spa. Hotels & Resorts: * '''Canada's Wonderland Hotel, '''is a hotel & indoor & outdoor water park themed to Canada's Wonderland. * '''Holiday Inn, '''is a Suites & Water Park Resort. * '''Niagara Falls Resort & Spa, '''is a resort, luxury hotel, indoor Water Park, Casino & Spa Resort. that themed to Niagara Falls, Ontario. & it also features Niagara Falls Lagoon is a lagoon with a 70ft water fall with fountains & other effects. Category:Walt Disney World Resort (Canada) Category:Ontario World Resort (Canada)